Trickster
by Sheri1432
Summary: Jake English is a monster hunter. Demons, poltergeists, restless spirits, he's seen them all. But when he gets roped into something much bigger than he could believe possible, he's in for the fight of his life. If you are easily triggered by rape, drug use, violence, and gore, please do not read. Dirk/Jake, Jake/Jane, Dirk/Jane, Dirk/Jake/Jane (not even kidding)
1. Chapter 1

Jake had had clients before. All sorts of cases. From your average poltergeist or restless spirit to a full-on possession. From all sorts of people. Rich and poor, from male models to timid little librarians. But he had prayed to God that he would never see the girl before him come to him with a demon problem.

Jane. Quiet, meek, adorable little Jane. Tears ran down her face from eyes magnified by thick glasses. Damn it all. Before she could open her mouth, Jake was upon her, his arms holding her close. She gripped him, sobbing quietly. He let her do so, knowing that anything that made her cry like this was going to the furthest, most painful level of hell he could get it to. He barely noticed that Jane had started talking, but listened in.

"J-J-J-Jake, y-you know what an i-i-incubus is, right? What am I-I saying, of c-course you do." As soon as the first sentence was out, Jake's fists were clenched. There were only a few incubi in the city that he knew of. They were all too powerful to take on for any other reason. God help him now, whichever one it was. Jane was still speaking, and he tuned back in, shaking his head.

"...Th-the club downtown, C-Club Halo. H-he did something to me a-and then he..." She gestured vaguely, trembling and looking away from him. As soon as she had said the name, Jake was tense. Club Halo. A popular demon crawl, for sure, but he only knew of one incubus that frequented there. He owned the club, really.

Dirk Strider. That was his human alias, anyways. Jake shook, in anger and fear. Mostly anger. Strider only preyed on boys, he thought. He also thought that he knew why Dirk was doing this. Jake and the demon had gone toe-to-toe before, but had been evenly matched, both of them barely getting away with their lives. Jake had been preparing for this, but he supposed Dirk would have, too. And that's why he did this to Jane.

Jake was livid. He put a finger to Jane's lips, cutting off her blubbering apologies and explanations.

"Jane, I swear to you, that creep is going to be back in hell for a long, long time when I'm through with him."

Jane sniffled, nodding and hugging him tightly. He patted her head gently.

"I will need your help, though, Janey." She looked up at him in surprise, and he blushed a little.

"I-I need you to find me something to go clubbing in... S-something risque and noticable, okay?"

Jane was dumbfounded, and licked her lips, holding back a panicked, hysterical giggle. She must still be in shock, Jake figured. The next thing he said was an impulse, an attempt to make her feel better.

"And I'll buy you lunch," he blurted. Jane was surprised again, but smiled and nodded. Jake walked her out to his car, and they did exactly as he said, going to lunch and then buying him a suitably slutty outfit for that night. Jake hated it, and knew he was going to salt and burn it when he was done anyways.

Tight, leather pants cupped him uncomfortably, making both his bulge and his ass stand out. Then, a fishnet shirt. It was the most ridiculous thing Jake had ever seen. Completely pointless, and it didn't even look sexy. Then came a studded leather collar. It constantly felt too tight, no matter how loose Jake wore it. A fake tongue piercing, which made Jake's tongue feel heavy and just felt _wrong_. It would hinder him if he had to do an exorcism, but he could get it off without too much effort. Then there were bracelets. So many bracelets. From tiny, thin leather strips that looked like they would break if he looked at them sternly to huge padded things that looked like gauntlets. He... Actually liked those ones, since they had a detailed cross on them and the leather was thick. Furthermore, he discovered upon closer inspection that the small studs covering them were iron. They were practically made for a hunter.

When Jake had paid for his ridiculous clothes, as well as some eyeliner that Jane had suggested, blushing, he walked with her to his car. As they went, she kept her arm looped around his. Jake supposed that it was probably due to her still being scared, and him being the only person who could protect her. He still blushed, though, letting himself have a private smile.

Jake brought Jane with him back to his apartment, so she could help him prepare. Also, his apartment was probably the only place she could truly feel secure. Anyone who didn't know him would think he was some sort of devil worshiper, but Jane knew him. Everything in his house was for protection. Hell, he needed it.

Especially after what happened to his partners. He grimaced, shoving the memory to the side. It was still a pretty fresh wound. He unlocked the door to his apartment. Jane went in, settling herself down. He kept a blanket tossed over the back of the couch she was sitting on, and he pulled it off now, wrapping it around Jane's shoulders. He paused for a moment, then kissed the top of her head, gentle and caring. Jane looked up at him, as he turned away, blushing again, to get the weapons and things he would need for the fight with the incubus.

When he came back out of his room, Jane was curled up on the couch, her head on a pillow and her eyes closed. There were tear stains on her face and the pillow, even if it appeared that she was asleep now. Jake scowled. Strider was going to pay for hurting the poor girl. Jake went to grab for the bag of the awful clothes Jane had helped him pick, but something made him stop.

Call it chivalry, but he couldn't leave her like this. Not now. Jake sighed, edging his arms under Jane. With a light grunt, he picked her up, carrying her bridal style to his room. He laid her on his bed, which was little more than a mattress and boxspring on the ground. But it was neat, clean, and more comfortable for a lady than the couch. He draped his blanket around her, placing a hand on her head. After a couple moments, he lowered his head and whispered to her.

"God bless you, Jane Crocker..."

He turned to go, but a soft noise and a softer grip on his arm made him pause and turn back to her. Jane was awake, looking up at him.

"Don't leave me...?"

Jake nodded, and kicked his boots off, as well as pulling off his belt. He crawled onto the bed, sitting up with his back against the wall. Jane wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his stomach. It was so sweet, and Jake smiled, stroking her hair gently. She sighed when his hand moved down to rub her back with gentle strokes.

**Author's Note:  
**So, welcome to my new fanfic! I hope I can draw you in, my lovelies~ Drop us a review if you like! ((maybe a link to some fanart of Jake in his clubbing outfit, eh? Eh?))


	2. Chapter 2

Jake was a bit blurry on the details later, but in mere minutes they were locked in an embrace filled with passion. Their mouths met over and over in sparkling moments of electric energy, half of their clothes already tossed aside as they furiously pressed their bodies together, grinding against each other with a carnal need.

Jake slipped Jane's skirt and panties down her legs, hearing stitches pop before Jane kicked the clothing off of herself. Jake found himself missing the rest of his clothes in minutes after her. His hand was firmly rubbing against her crotch, feeling her wetness surrounding his fingers when he pushed two into her. She moaned loudly into his ear, writhing and pushing her hips against his hand.

The two touched and groped and pleasured each other for a good while, Jane reaching more than one orgasm under his care. Jake nearly reached his a few times, but would push Jane's hands away before he could cum. He wanted to pleasure her more before he came.

He kissed her, hard and needy, pressing his body to her so she was laid back on the bed, as he kissed her, he took his shaft, guiding himself so that he pressed inside her. She moaned loudly, and he grunted, pushing into her up to the hilt. They took a moment to breathe, the air almost crackling with sexual energy. Then, Jane howled at him in needy pleasure.

"Move!" she cried, starting to roll her hips. Jake was more than happy to oblige, thrusting in and out with wild abandon. His hands eagerly groped and squeezed, feeling the soft, ivory skin of the girl below him. He was a little rough with her, making her whole body jerk when he bottomed out inside her. She didn't seem to mind at all, meeting his thrusts with eager ones of her own.

Their hot, sweaty, dirty passion lasted for what felt like an eternity. A blissful, carnal eternity. Jake was surprised he held back as long as he did, what with how many orgasms Jane seemed to have. Hell, it was all so incredible he may have cum already but just stayed hard. He wouldn't have known, if he didn't in fact hit his orgasm then, with a deep thrust into Jane that threw him over the edge. He throbbed, feeling cum jet out of his cock and into the girl. He threw his head back and wordlessly hollered his pleasure to the heavens.

Jane followed him over, her legs wrapping around him and holding him deep inside her as she came, her squeals and cries of pleaure mixing with his own shouts. They stayed like that for a bit, blissful pleasure seeming to glow around them. Finally, Jake pulled his soft shaft out of Jane, unwrapped her legs from around him, and flopped to the bed next to her, panting and tossing an arm over her chest. She rolled onto her side, moaning softly and holding him.

He laid there for about ten minutes, before it hit him. What had he just done?! Not only had he probably taken advantage of Jane when she was emotionally unstable, he hadn't even used protection! He was more concerned about the second part, since he couldn't really recall who had kissed whom first. Fuck, he thought, I'm going to have to own up to this if she... If anything happens.

He turned his head to see Jane looking at him, smiling and sleepy-looking. He forced a smile onto his face, kissing her forehead. He pulled the blanket over the both of them, figuring he couldn't just leave now. Besides, night had fallen and Dirk would be a lot more powerful, since his club was opened nightly and the sexual energy he fed on would be off the charts. Jane nuzzled close to him, and he kissed her forehead again.

"Goodnight, Jane," he mumbled with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Jake," she sighed, closing her eyes. She was asleep in minutes, snoring quietly as she held him. Looking at her, Jake supposed that this wasn't too bad. Not bad at all. But he was going to have to keep her twice as protected now. His thoughts raced. He had a lot of enemies, both mortal and otherwise. Would it be easier to have her move in with him? She'd be safe at the apartment. But she couldn't stay there all the time. Maybe he'd just give her little presents that would ward off demons and other ghouls. Teach her how to use a knife, certainly. She was too cute and innocent, though.

He eventually decided to put it aside for now. He rolled onto his side, spooning with Jane, taking a long moment to enjoy the fact that neither of them had gotten redressed. He also noted that Jane smelled good. Like baked goods and a sweet perfume. He sighed, content for the moment. He closed his eyes finally and fell asleep, snuggled against the petite baker girl.

**Author's Note:**

Yay, they fucked in the first five chapters! Check that off your bad fic bingo cards!  
Nah, I'm kidding. But I was tempted to add "their tongues battled for dominance". But that was just TOO cheesy.  
Y'know? Well, I'm on a bit of a spree now, so if I don't get interrupted, I'm certainly going to be putting more up tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jake stretched, yawning. He noted Jane nestled against his chest, and smiled a little. He petted her hair, then edged out of the bed, going to the bathroom and grabbing the clubbing clothes. It was still early enough where there would be a few stragglers at the club, but Dirk would be weak. Jake pulled on the awful clothing, looking at himself in the mirror. He frowned, sticking his fake-pierced tongue out.

He did his best with the eyeliner, but had no luck, ending up with dark smudges on his eyelids and hands. He shrugged, figuring that would have to do. He sighed and grabbed what few things he would be able to hide on him. Blessed knife, a little bit of holy water, salt packets, and a small cross, as extra protection if things went south. He even managed to tuck a gun under his belt. He had no idea how he was able to hide that, but shrugged it off. He wrote a note for Jane, leaving it under her glasses. He placed a blessed pocket knife next to the note, which simply told her to be safe. He kissed her forehead gently, and then left.

The entire way to the club, he shifted awkwardly in his seat. The tight pants were really uncomfortable to sit in. Much less drive in. He managed to get to Club Halo all right, though. He parked down the block a little, and walked. He was right about his timing. Drunk, high, and giggling stragglers would make their way out occasionally, while a beat still pounded inside, the bass reaching him. He scowled, and entered the club.

The bass was much louder inside, and he could barely hear himself think. He figured he'd go out on the dance floor, where a couple of writhing bodies still danced, tireless. He did his best to appear relaxed, even if he was coiled like a spring. Once he was in the mess of bodies, it was impossible to keep stiff, as bodies shoved him, pressed against him, occasionally tried to grind their hips on him, or spilled a drink. Jake was disgusted.

Particularly so when a firm pair of hands snaked around his hips, and a pelvis started to grind against his ass. He felt a chin rest on his shoulder, but didn't look.

"Hello there, English," Dirk Strider purred, grinding against Jake. He pulled him around to the beat a little, and Jake's scowl deepened.

"Demon," he regarded, trying to keep Dirk from moving him. He failed in the long run, but didn't go without a fight.

"What brings you to my turf, hot stuff?" Dirk questioned.

"You did something very, _very _stupid the other day."

"Oh?" Dirk seemed surprised, though it was an act. "I don't remember you coming in here the other day. So I can't have done something _that_ stupid." Dirk's voice was a purr again as he openly groped Jake's crotch. Jake fought a shiver, growling at Dirk. Dirk just kept directing him, until they were in a little alcove. It was tucked behind the speakers, so while the bass still shook the floor beneath them, they were at least able to hear each other a little clearer.

Jake pulled away from Dirk, turning on him. Even in the dim lighting, his glasses seemed to flash as he glared at the incubus.

"You hurt my friend. You hurt her bad, Dirk, and you are going to PAY for what you did to her!" Jake had been trying to go for quiet intimidation, but his voice rapidly rose to a shout as he got angrier. Dirk rolled his eyes, strolling past Jake to settle on a couch, his elbow on the arm as he sprawled out.

"Say English, how about I let you in on a little something?"

Jake scowled, crossing his arms. He didn't leave and didn't attack, though, letting the demon before him speak. Dirk boredly regarded his fingernails, which were long, sharp-looking, and the blackest black.

"Jakey boy, have you ever heard of something called "sopor"? It got distributed a while back by a demon, went by Makara. Real crazy guy, went berserk all the time."

Jake nodded. He hadn't done it personally, but he had helped take out the demonic drug lord. Dirk grinned at him, revealing sharp fangs that even his glamour couldn't hide. Jake kept glaring, wondering what the point of all of this was.

"Well, Jake, did you know that your favorite incubus managed to get his hands on some? And that this particular incubus has now tweaked it and made it the most wonderful drug? It's so popular, you know. Raises the libido, enhances bloodflow, lowers inhibition, and just makes you feel so **good**!"

Jake hit realization then.

"YOU! YOU MADE THAT DRUG? THAT BUBBLEGUM PINK POISON THAT KILLED JOHN AND JADE?"

Dirk shrugged, smiling in malicious glee.

"You really do have to be careful about distribution. I only sell it by the pinch. You can literally fuck yourself to death with it. And it's highly addictive. Not to mention withdrawal is _hell._"

The demon chuckled at his clever pun, and Jake clenched his fists. Dirk arrogantly perused the nails of his other hand.

"You know, I never came up with a really good name for it. People on the street took care of that for me. I like it. It's catchy and sort of fitting."

Jake knew the name, and he and Dirk said it at the same time.

"Trickster."

**Author's Notes: **  
Ayy, they said the thing. Might do a backstory chapter where John and Jade die. Just to really twist the knife, you know? But it'll be a bit. I'm still going with this path for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:  
**Short Chapter.

Jake glared at Dirk, his fists still clenched at his side. His right hand started drifting towards his gun. Dirk watched him, grinning.

"You know, Jake... You could use a little relaxing. Release some of that tension." Dirk's voice lowered as he held up the bag of the drug. He was trying to tempt Jake, his voice a sensual growl. Jake fought it, though. That drug was poison. He felt dark anger fill him.

"STOP IT," he ordered. Dirk lifted his hands peacefully, shrugging.

"You know, Jake, babe... You really should be careful."

Jake gritted his teeth in a snarl. He hated Dirk, with all of his being. He hated the ridiculous clothes he was wearing, he hated the club, the drug, but especially what Dirk had done to Jane.

"Why in God's name should I be careful?" Dirk flinched when Jake said 'God', but regained his composure.

"Well obviously you should be careful, sexy, because I have some leverage over you."

Jake narrowed his eyes, his hand closing around the grip of his gun.

"What leverage," he said cautiously. Dirk grinned, and laughed lightly. It filled Jake with more rage. Dirk launched into a monologue.

"Well you see, Jake. I wasn't here in my club last night. Oh no, I found some delicious, fresh, gloriously _dirty_ sex to feed off of. Of course, I gave back a fraction of what I got, just to keep it going. Why rush a good meal, you know?" He kicked his feet up on a table as he spoke, winking at Jake. "And those two... Ooh, they looked wonderful together. A perfectly cute little set, already unwrapped for me. Of course, I let both of my presents get re-wrapped, and they're going to both be ready to open in just a few- Oh!"

Dirk was interrupted by a soft cough, and perked up, grinning.

"Looks like they've both arrived."

Jake didn't take his eyes off the incubus, as Dirk waved a hand, beckoning whoever had been the source of the cough to him. In the dim lighting, a figure moved forward, a hoodie on, the hood up. Dirk held up the drugs, and patted his lap. The woman, and it was clearly a woman, straddled him. She was shaking and clearly needed her fix. Jake had no choice but to watch, unwilling to let Dirk get the best of him by looking away. But he was disgusted from what happened next.

Dirk sucked his finger into his mouth, licking it and moaning sensually. He looked over the top of his pointed glasses at Jake, locking eyes with him. Jake grimaced, but his body twitched, warmth pooling in his lower stomach. Dirk stuck his finger in the bag, swirling it around to pick up grains of the pink drug. He licked a little of it off, then smeared it on his lips. The addicted woman pulled his face to hers, and Jake could hear wet, sloppy kisses happening. He shuddered, trying his hardest to keep from getting aroused.

Dirk slid his hands up the girl's back, then around to her chest, groping her and making her moan softly, not breaking the drug-laced kiss. Jake heard a zipper, and then Dirk grabbed the fabric at the girl's shoulders.

"Let's unwrap this present, shall we, Jake?"

Jake didn't answer, scowling. Dirk chuckled, and pulled the hoodie off of her. The hood fell away first, revealing shining, black hair, cut short. Dirk pulled the hoodie all the way off, and Jake saw her clearly. Jane.

"J-Jane?"

**Author's Note:  
**((Hello everyone, my name is DoublePistolsandaBrit/N21WorldsCollide, and I helped this person write this fantastic story. its an ongoing rp we have, meaning if we aren't online there won't be an update ::.(  
However, considering the author mainly needs to change the rp from script to this amazing thing you're reading, that is what is taking most of the time I think!  
I haven't read this before today, however I'm already hooked on Trickster! Oh yeah, and one OC will appear in this.))

^^^^What they said^^^^


	5. Chapter 5

Jane turned her head to look at him, and Jake saw things. Really saw them for what they were. Shakes that he had interpreted as fear were just her in need of Dirk's drug. She hadn't looked him in the eyes before, keeping her head lowered. She looked at him now, and he saw nothing but shame beyond the addiction. He had never used her.

She had used him.

Jake took a shocked step back, shaking his head. Jane turned back to Dirk as the demon smeared some of the drug down his neck. Jane licked and sucked at the corrupt being's skin, moaning softly. Dirk smiled at Jake, as he groped Jane, his hands running over her soft curves.

"Would you believe how hard Jane fell for Trickster? I've had her in my side pocket for a couple of weeks now. And who would have thought that your partners would fall for her acting so well! What did you tell them, dear?" He looked down at Jane. She lifted her mouth off of his throat, her voice small and shaking.

"Th-that I didn't... Want Jake to worry..." Dirk laughed, and Jake saw a couple of tears slip down Jane's cheeks. She was really sorry for this. Jake forgave her immediately. But his hatred of Dirk, who had done this to her, only doubled. Jake was trembling with rage now, his hand tightly around the grip of his pistol.

Dirk looked at Jake, grinning maliciously. He slowly fed Jane more and more of the drug while Jake watched. Jane accepted every bit, the tears in her eyes fading as her mind was clouded by the Trickster. Jake finally couldn't take anymore, and drew his gun, levelling it at Dirk. Dirk saw, and smirked.

"Go ahead, shoot me. Right through Janey here." Dirk pulled her in for a hot kiss, and she was so drugged up, she gladly reciprocated. Jake's hands shook again, and he knew he'd never be able to get a shot at Dirk.

"Let's make a deal, Strider," Jake said quietly, lowering his gun. He turned the safety on and dropped it to the floor. Dirk pulled away from Jane, pushing her down onto the couch. She moaned and complained with slurred words, but Dirk just slid his hand up under her skirt, and she stopped after a moment, cooing in delight.

Jake was seeing red, but held back, knowing that Dirk could kill Jane before he could get to him. Dirk leaned towards Jake a little, interested.

"A deal," he purred. "I'd love to. Only for you, of course." He chuckled, and Jake wanted to tear him apart with his bare hands.

"I want you to let Jane go. Let her go completely, and make sure she doesn't die from the withdrawal. In return, I'll give you... Myself..." Jake lowered his head, defeated. He knew that that was all Dirk would accept. Dirk chuckled.

"Ooh, sure," he drawled. He pulled his hand out from under Jane's skirt, and snapped his wet fingers. Two men appeared, more obviously demons. Dirk gestured to Jane.

"Take her away and see she's helped with the drug, understand?" The demon men took Jane, carrying her away. Jake sighed, bound by honor. He dropped his weapons to the ground, as well as the leather gauntlets Jane had bought him. At least she would be safe now.

Dirk patted the couch next to him, and Jake shamefully went over, dragging his feet on the plush carpet. He sat down, tense and disgusted by the incubus next to him. Dirk chuckled lightly, and held up a Trickster-covered finger.

"Go ahead, Jake. And then I'll let you in on a little secret about that second present of mine. I'm sure you know by now that you're the first one." Jake nodded, and obediently sucked on Dirk's finger. The drug was too sweet on his tongue, and he wanted to gag. He fought to swallow, feeling the Trickster act quickly, already dulling his mind. He looked over at Dirk, who had picked up a remote and was holding it in his hand. Jake was seriously getting hazy, the larger dose of the powerful drug more than enough for a first timer.

"Now Jake, you know what I love about being a demon?"

Jake shook his head. Dirk stroked his fingers over Jake's jawline, making the hunter shiver. Dirk gestured to a glass pane that had a curtain behind it. It nearly blended in with the wall in the dim light, but Jake watched, getting more and more hazy.

"I can lie when I make a deal," Dirk whispered sensually to Jake, hitting a button on the remote in his hand. The curtain was lifted, and Jake saw Jane there, being viciously fucked by the two demons that had carried her away. She seemed like she was screaming, in pain or pleasure Jake couldn't tell. But anger and hatred burned through him, making him think clearer. He dove for his blessed knife. Dirk dove after him, grabbing him with his supernatural strength.

Jake had the knife in his hands, and was prepared to stab Dirk. Dirk held his wrist in one hand and the drugs in the other. The demon leaned down, until his chest was pressed against the tip of the knife.

"Go ahead, English. Kill me. You and Janey both can go through withdrawal. Kill me, and I'll see you in hell, _**real soon,**_" he growled, his eyes fading from amber-tinged human ones, to ones that seemed doll-like, and were a bright blue. Dirk blinked his dead eyes, chuckling, as Jake hesitated. Dirk grabbed the knife, hissing as the holy metal seared his skin.

"DO IT," he snarled, his face inches from Jake's. Jake wanted to, but knew that he couldn't put Jane in that danger. He sighed, and let the knife fall, choosing the lesser of two evils.

This didn't appease Dirk, and the demon flew into a rage.

"YOU'RE WEAK, ENGLISH, WEAK," he howled, gripping Jake's throat. Jake could feel the demon's sharp nails pierce his skin a little, but didn't fight back. Dirk shook him, snarling. Finally, he picked up the dropped bag of drugs, and dumped the sparkling pink powder on Jake's face. Jake choked, and the large amounts of the drug entering his system made him pass out.

**Author's Note:  
**They'll be fine. But only after a long, long time.

Loooooooooooooooooong time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:  
**_**TW:**_**R****ape  
**

When Jake awoke, he didn't open his eyes immediately. He was a little afraid of what he might see. He tested all of his other senses first. He could smell perfume, and also the warm, erotic scent of a woman's arousal. He couldn't hear much. Only his own gentle breathing, and two others. He could feel something, probably some sort of shackles or such, around his ankles. He also had a very soft, very warm blanket over him, and he was laying on a bed, without any clothes on. The blanket only covered him below the waist, though, and there was a hand stroking his chest.

Jake also had a pounding headache. It had been like the one time he had a hangover, except about five times worse. He assumed it was because of the large amounts of Trickster that had been forced into his system. He slowly opened his eyes, thankful for dim lighting. He was reluctant to, but turned his head, seeing Dirk stroking his chest, looking content and smug. Jake wanted to strangle him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Dirk purred, laying his palm on Jake's chest to kiss Jake on the lips. The hunter growled, and tried to bite Dirk, his hands grabbing for the incubi's throat. Dirk pulled away, shaking his head.

"Ah-ah, Jake. I wouldn't do that. Now that you and Janey are my pets..." Dirk gestured to Jane, who had been laying on the other side of the demon. Jake felt his heart pounding, guilt overwhelming him. He had failed her. Not only was he unable to stop Dirk, but he had dragged her down even further with him. Dirk continued.

"... You have to obey me. Or else you'll get hurt." Dirk grinned at Jake, who glared back and spat in his face, lunging forward again. Dirk gracefully dodged him, then snapped his fingers. Chains appeared from nowhere and bound Jake's arms and throat, making him get stuck on his knees on the bed. Dirk considered him, and chuckled. He pulled some of the drug out, and Jake felt his body react. He started shaking, the sight of the highly addictive drug making him needy.

Dirk grinned, snapping his fingers again. The chains moved, and forced Jake onto his hands and knees. Dirk sprinkled some powder into his hand, and held it out to Jake. In a last ditch effort to at least harm the demon, Jake tried to bite down on his hand. Dirk only growled and shoved his hand closer against Jake's face.

Jake's will crumbled, and he started to lick Dirk's palm clean. The rational part of his mind hated every second of it. But the Trickster soon silenced that part, and soon Jake was barely aware of his actions. Dirk went behind him, and Jake felt the demon press their nude bodies together. Dirk's hard prick was pressing against his ass, and Jake moaned, both in complaint and compliance.

The next thing he knew, Dirk had fingers coated in a heated lubricant pressing into Jake. Jake was surprised twofold. Once by the sudden penetration and twice by the fact that Dirk would even bother using lube. Then, he just moaned, letting Dirk use him. It felt so good, and Jake was trembling in pleasure soon enough.

Then, Dirk actually started to fuck him. The demon went slow at first, sinking the what seemed like endless inches of his member into Jake. Finally, he was hilted inside the drugged up hunter. Jake whimpered and moaned. Dirk started to move, his hips slamming into Jake's so hard that Jake thought he would bruise.

Dirk had what felt like unlimited stamina. His pace never slowed, and he hadn't cum, even after Jake had finished several times, the bedsheets sticky with his jizz. Jake felt like he was probably crying, the pleasure overwhelming. Then, all of a sudden, Dirk came, filling Jake's ass with hot demonic spunk. Jake whimpered again, as Dirk hissed in pleasure, then leaned down over Jake's back, kissing the side of his neck.

"Mm, a truly perfect pet..."

Jake's head was hanging. He was ashamed and humiliated. He had been used, and used well. Jake let out a soft cry of pain when Dirk pulled out. The demon snapped his fingers, and the jizz below Jake disappeared, as did all of the chains except for the shackles on his ankles. Jake fell to the bed, fighting back pained tears.

Then, he felt a gentle, soft warmth. Arms were around him and a tender kiss was placed on his head. He opened his eyes, and saw Jane cuddling him, comfort radiating off of her. Dirk watched them, intrigued. Jake returned Jane's hug, grateful for her.

Dirk snapped his fingers again, and chains bound the two of them, pulling them apart. Dirk shook his head, looking from one to the other.

"Well we can't have any of that, now can we. I think you could both use some punishment."

Jake's head snapped up, and he tugged at the chains viciously. He was filled with new energy and rage.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON HER AND YOU'LL _PAY_, STRIDER!"

Dirk considered him with faint amusement. He rolled his eyes, and went over to Jane, who was at the edge of the bed. Dirk stood behind her, putting his hands on her bound shoulders. Jane lowered her head, ashamed again. Dirk smiled, trailing his hands down her body.

"Oh, Jake, if only you had any idea. Shall I give you one?"

Jake only growled, straining against his bindings some more, his muscles bulging as he struggled.

"LET HER GO! I SWEAR, IF YOU OR YOUR BROTHERS DO ANYTH-"

Dirk cut Jake off by laughing. Jane started crying, and Dirk stroked her cheek.

"Oh, Jake, you've been asleep for days. My bros have been and gone. I must admire Janey's resilience. She can hold a Strider well."

And that was what broke Jake.

**Author's Note:  
**WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN NEXT!? STAY TUNED!~


End file.
